


Hiding From The Monsters

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, One Character Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke insists that he's going to hide from the monsters.  Jun better not let them find him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding From The Monsters

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Hiding From The Monsters  
 **Characters:** Daisuke  & Jun  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Family|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for One Character Boot Camp, prompt #2, camoflauge; Written for Diversity Writing, section A, #57, write a 500 word drabble.  
 **Note:** This takes place when Daisuke is about six or seven. Call it a year or two before the events of the first season.  
 **Summary:** Daisuke insists that he's going to hide from the monsters. Jun better not let them find him!

* * *

Daisuke kept the edges of the blanket pulled down over himself, trying hard not to giggle. He wanted to; he really did. He'd never thought this would be so much fun! But here he was, tucked up under his favorite blanket, hiding from the world, and no one could see him! No one could find him at all! 

Not that they weren't looking, of course. He could hear Jun's footsteps as she moved around the apartment, sharp and brisk and quick, and he knew the look she'd have on her face if she found him. 

Jun never wanted to have any kind of fun, unless it was talking on the phone. Daisuke didn't see what was so fun about that. It didn't compare at all to playing soccer or just being outside or even hiding from his big sister. 

Well, she _was_ a big sister. It was probably a big sister thing. He swore to himself that he'd never be one of those. 

A small giggle escaped him, and he clapped his hand over his mouth, hoping that Jun hadn't noticed. Unfortunately, a firm hand pulled the blanket up, and just as he'd thought, Jun stared down at him with her most disapproving face on. 

“Daisuke, what are you doing?” 

He gave her back the biggest smile he could get his lips to do. “Shh! I'm hiding! You can't see me!” Of course she couldn't. He hadn't been able to see her, so she hadn't seen him. That made perfect sense, didn't it? 

Jun sighed. “Why are you hiding? What are you hiding from?” 

Oh, Daisuke was so glad that she'd asked that! “From the monsters, of course!” He tried to grab the blanket back from her but she held onto it firmly. “Big sister!” 

“What monsters are you hiding from?” Oh, that was _just_ like a big sister! Always wanting answers when no one really needed them. 

“All of them!” What else did she expect him to say? “You don't want them to eat me, do you?” 

Jun's lips quirked. For a moment, Daisuke thought she would take the blanket away entirely, leaving him vulnerable to all the monsters that moved in the shadows and whispered in the dark, telling him that they would _come for him_ , that he could not hide forever, that they were going to eat him up down to the bones! 

Daisuke didn't want to show Jun how scared he really was of those monsters. He knew she didn't believe in them. He didn't want to believe in them himself. So he tried hard not to, most of the time. 

At least his blanket protected him. He believed _that_ with all of his heart. 

“I suppose not. You stay right where you are, then.” 

Jun tucked the blanket back down over him and Daisuke sighed in deep relief. Jun didn't believe, but that was okay. His blanket protected him, because it meant the monsters couldn't see him. He would always be safe under his blanket. 

**The End**


End file.
